


While They Danced

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan can keep the darkness away as long as he keeps dancing with her.





	While They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** While They Danced  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 152  
>  **Summary:** Aidan can keep the darkness away as long as he keeps dancing with her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2103692.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/811692/811692_original.jpg)

The music was loud as he spun her across the dance floor, their bodies moving in sync with each other. No one would have believed they had never done this before. He twirled her away before quickly pulling her back into his arms until she was flush against his body. The smile on her face lit up the room and the sound of her laughter was music to his ears.

Over the years there hadn’t been much of either in their lives but now since they had found their way to each other’s hearts it had all begun to change... for the most part.

Although, the darkness hadn’t faded completely from his life, he was still a vampire but for a little while as long as the music played and the sound of her laugher rung out echoing around the bar Aidan could forget his past and have hope for their future.


End file.
